


Stay

by zoevarin



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoevarin/pseuds/zoevarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin went to Eduardo after the breakout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Eduardo has no idea why he lets Dustin into his hotel room. Maybe because of Dustin's inability of reading substantial meanings in what people say. Like the "go away" in "I don't think it's appropriate for us to meet,here."  Or maybe his plaid shirt and puppy eyes make him juvenile and harmless. Dustin is always nice. Smart, simple, joyful to be around. But not now. Not here.

This morning sucks, Eduardo just found out his best friend--ex beat friend--ambushed him and kicked him out of  _their_ company. Eduardo feels angry, but more heart broken. He just wants to stay alone and pity himself for being so naive. His flight won't take off until tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow afternoon, haha, he even thought he could spend this night with Mark and other friends, catch up a little then possibly get drunk. But the relentless fact almost knocks him out. Now he's stuck here, wonderful. And Dustin is here, not helping.

"Hey." Dustin starts gingerly, "I heard about what happened this morning. And I just come here to check...if you are okay." He was obviously nervous, standing there restlessly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Eduardo leans against the bar, smirks:" What, you think im gonna kill myself?" He reachs up and takes a swig of the beer. "Maybe I should, since I'm swept out, like a virus or whatever, by all of you."

Dustin utteres hurriedly:" I didn't know about this, I swear. I'm sorry... Mark, this is just a business dicision for Mark, he didn't mean to hurt you."

"He cut me out, yes." Eduardo puts the bottle down and walks wobbly towards the couch,"and it's not his fault."

Dustin isn't sure if he is allowed to sit next to Eduardo on the couch, but he does, anyway.

"Listen, I'm sorry Wardo, I'm really sorry. We can get Mark and resettle this. You are our friend, Wardo. You always are."

"You can't undo what you've done." Eduardo waves his hand listlessly, eyes fixed on an invisible stain on the carpet, " I said lawyer up asshole. I'm not taking my words back. I've done so much for him but Mark nevers cares. He never cares."

"I care!" Dustin exclaims.

Eduardo looks up at him with widened eyes.

Dustin stutters:" I mean...I've seen what you have done for the company, and I'm... I 've always been thankful. Back in Harvard and now. I care about you. I do care."

Eduardo stares at him without comment.

"I don't have the chance to do anything for you...I liked you. I like you, since we first met. But you were with Mark at that time. You were happy, either way I thought I was not good enough for you... So I backed out." Dustin looks away at some point on the ceiling when he says this. He is even more nervous, hands under both of his thighs, unintentionally trembling. He takes a glance at Eduardo to see how he reacts.

Eduardo murmurs:" Why are you telling me these?"

"Because you are leaving me! Maybe you'll disappear after today! I want you to stay in my life cause I... I think I love you. I will protect you." Dustin finally finds the gut for straight eye contact. His underlip between his teeth, eyes lit with a strange gleam of hope.

Eduardo is not ready for this. He can't handle so much feelings happened in merely 5 hours. But what Dustin just said eases him a little bit. He always wants someone to care for him and protect him. He wasn't born strong, his family made him. 

The light in Dustin's eyes are gone after bearing the slience too long for an answer. He utters in a low voice:" Probably I shouldn't have told you this. I'm sorry Wardo. I didn't mean you make you upset." He fishes out a pocket book and puts it on the tea table. " I got this for you. I thought I could read you something and keep you company. But it seems... never mind, I'll go. Sorry Wardo."

"Wait." Eduardo snaps before Dustin stands up, " You said you love me. Is that a 'come here you poor boy' love or a ' I want to kiss you' love?"

Dustin blurts:" It's a ' I want to kiss you hard and have sex with you in the bathroom-" Dustin stops, seems to be shocked by his own words, but manages to contiune:" in the bed, on the floor, and everywhere' love." He's totally flushed now, moving even more restlessly on the couch.

Eduardo lets out a soft sigh. He needs this right now, needs someone's arm around his body and tell him things are gonna be fine. And Dustin is here, close and warm. It's okay, it Dustin.

Nobody says it's gonna be esay, but it may as well be a start. Eduardo cracks a weak smile and nods a little. He's not a person afraid of trying, he knows this is not the best time, and there's a large chance he would wake up tomorrow and regret saying yes. But why the hell not? He has nothing else to lose anyway.

It's all Dustin needs. He hops on Eduardo and presses him in his chest in no time. Eduardo was a little shocked at the sudden physical attack but he accepts anyway.

"I'm so happy!" Dustin shouts," Thank you, Wardo, I really, _really_ love you." He looks down at Eduardo's face and asks anxiously, " May I? I've been thinking about this for years!"

This is too fast, even for a relationship that has been established long ago, which at most time is pure friendship. Eduardo is gonna say hang on, but Dustin has already lifted his jaw with two fingers and pressed his lips against his.

Oops.

Dustin has a really bad kiss etiquette. He almost bruises Edaurdo by the sudden bump. But Eduardo lets him, separates his lips for him. He feels Dustin grins against his lip, and then his tongue slips in.

He is indeed warm, Eduardo thinks, warm, solid and honest.

Dustin kisses him gently, his tongue brushes Eduardo's teeth and meets his tongue. Eduardo slowly relaxes in the verdant kiss. Dustin tastes like chocolate and juice, sweet and secure.  He grabs Dustin's shirt to pull him closer. Dustin holds Eduardo's chin, licks deeper into his throat, forces a groan out of him.

The thought of Eduardo lying soft and docile in his arms makes Dustin even more exited. He can go on forever, he really can, but the lack of experience makes him hypoxic. He makes a reluctant pause to get some air. Eduardo's lips are scarlet and swollen because of the kiss. Dustin gasps a little and presses forward again.

 

 --

 

"What have you brought me?" Eduardo asks, pointing at the book Dustin put there earlier. He raises his eyebrow when catches the name. " Yeats? Really?"

"I thought you like it. You read a piece of his work on literature class." Dustin argues.

"Ah, fine, go ahead."

Dustin picks one and starts:

 

_One that is ever kind said yesterday_   
_'Your well-beloved's hair has threads of grey,_   
_And little shadows come about her eyes;_   
_Time can but make it easier to be wise_   
_Though now it seems impossible, and so_   
_Patience is all that you have need of.' No,_   
_I have not a crumb of comfort, not a grain;_   
_Time can but make her beauty over again;_   
_Because of that great nobleness of hers_   
_The fire that stirs about her, when she stirs_   
_Burns but more clearly. O she had not these ways,_   
_When all the wild summer was in her gaze._   
_O heart! O heart! if she'd but turn her head,_   
_You'd know the folly of being comforted._

 

Eduardo chuckles at Dustin's awkwardness, but this is good, really good.

Dustin puts the book away after finishing the piece. He throws his arm around Eduardo's shoulder and pulls him close, face lit with happiness.

 

 

Dustin is a capable and efficient programmer, if you haven't noticed yet. He is good at fixing things.

He'll fix this.

 

 

 

 


End file.
